


First Kiss

by Gemzy



Category: CaRtOoNz - Fandom, H2O Delirious - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Patterson has been stuck with Jonathan for as long as he can remember. No matter how much he complains about it, he doesn’t actually mind it, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/gifts).



> This is for maonethedwarf, the creator of this wonderful ship. I hope you enjoy this xx

_First Kiss_

_Whenever we touch we can't resist_  
We go back to our first day  
Our first kiss

Luke Patterson has been stuck with Jonathan for as long as he can remember.  
No matter how much he complains about it, he doesn’t actually mind it, though. In fact, he doesn’t mind it a single bit and never has.  
Because being friends with Jonathan means he’s always tackled with cuddles and Luke likes cuddles. Cuddles are relaxing and they make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he’s been known to give the best cuddles in the whole world.

Don’t believe him? Just ask Jonathan, he’s been addicted to Luke’s cuddles ever since they were ten years old.

Back when they were little tykes, Luke had been wary of the strange boy that was loud, persistent and demanding that they play together, they weren’t exactly opposites, because Luke was quite energetic too and liked playing with the other kids, even though he was a little quieter than most. Even at a young age, he was more content to watch the other kids play and Jonathan was kind of a busy kid, back then. Always shouting and throwing his little head back and letting out a terrifying laugh.

So, Luke stayed away from him. He stayed away until he couldn’t anymore, because Jonathan had been assigned as his arts and crafts buddy one day and they had to draw a picture together. Luke sat there with a pout on his little face because he knew that this wouldn’t work out.

“Look, I made a butterfly!” Jonathan tells him, repeatedly patting him on the shoulder to get his attention. “I made it for my little sister.”

Luke starts to get even more annoyed but when he looks at the paper, he has to admit to himself that he’s a little impressed. The butterfly that Jonathan drew was in at _least_ five different colours, covered in a pretty gold glitter that makes the picture sparkle. He’s a little envious though, Jonathan’s the same age as him and got so much more skill than him.  
Jonathan’s smiling at him, a little toothy grin lightening up his face and in a fit of childish rage he grabs the red marker from the middle of the table and starts to scribble all over the pretty butterfly picture, eliciting a terrified shriek from Jonathan.

“Stop it! You’re ruining it!” Jonathan cries, trying to push away Luke’s hands. When that doesn’t work, he grabs the black marker and tears off the cap, then proceeds to scribble on the side of Luke’s face to get him to stop.  
Five seconds later, they’re scribbling all over each other, switching markers to different colours. Ten seconds after that, they get in trouble and have to stay inside after lunch when everyone else is playing outside and having fun, and the teacher threatens to call their parents if they even so much as touch another marker for the remainder of the day. Luke sits there at the opposite side of the classroom with a sad frown on his face because he’s never gotten into _this_ much trouble before so he’s a little scared, but that all changes when he notices Jonathan sliding a cookie over to him, an apologetic smile on his face.

It’s very suspicious and Luke shouldn’t trust him, but a cookie is a cookie so he takes it, anyway. Feeling particularly kind in this moment and not wanting to owe any favours, he gives Jonathan the spare juice box that he had been saving for after school. Luke hadn’t known it right then, but this ‘truce’ of theirs is basically the moment that they became best friends.

 

Luke spends the next few years of his life with the most hyperactive kid that he’s ever met, their practically inseparable, but it’s fine because they have a ton of fun. As they grow older, he realises how much he has in common with the Tasmanian devil – like kid. He’s a whirlwind of energy and he practically throws himself into everything he does. His wild laughter and bright smiles drawing people to him, becoming fast friends with everyone he meets. He drags Luke everywhere with him during the day and they probably sleep over each other’s houses at least once a week, and every single time, they share a bed. It’s basically the norm for them so neither has to ask the other, they simply do it.   
It’s nice because Luke doesn’t have any siblings and Jonathan has a big family so he loves the close comfort of having people near him. Most of these nights are spent whispering to each other until one of them falls asleep, the other quickly following suit.  
It feels nice to have Jonathan close; the little hyperactive kid has quickly become something like a brother to him.

 

* * *

 

Luke is fifteen and Jonathan just turned sixteen.

Despite this, they haven’t actually matured at all. As a matter of fact, they’re probably three times as mischievous as when they were loud ten-year-old boys who got excited over everything. These days whenever they’re together, one could bet that they were definitely up to no good. However, it’s usually harmless nonsense and nothing too dangerous because they’re actually a couple of dorks. Yeah, that’s exactly what they are, a couple of dorks that have just discovered the wonders of classic – rock music and video games.

As per usual, they’re lying on Luke’s bed listening to the radio on the old and battered up CD player sitting on Luke’s desk, console controllers in their hands, trying to beat each other at Mortal Kombat and their schoolwork papers scattered around them.

Luke isn’t sure how they get to the particular topic, but somehow they’re talking about kissing and girls, pretty girls that they can only dream of kissing, when Jonathan lets a certain unknown fact slip out.   
“What the hell do you mean you haven’t kissed anyone?” Luke asks, shocked but also kind of appalled, his character getting its ass kicked by Jonathan’s.

“I mean exactly that. I’ve never kissed anyone,” Jonathan says, shrugging. He’s definitely trying to pretend that it’s no big deal to him, but it’s so obvious that he looks embarrassed and even a bit nervous, for some odd reason.  
“Are you serious?” Luke continues to prod. “Like, no one at all? Not even accidentally?”  
“No, Luke, I haven’t kissed anyone!” he exclaims, and even in the dimly light room Luke can see the light flush covering his cheeks.

“Wow,” Luke mutters. But, he probably should’ve already known this fact. If Jonathan had kissed someone before, he would’ve come running to Luke, telling him in vivid detail what had happened. He’s known Jonathan for too long to know exactly how excited he would get.

In all honesty, it’s a little strange. Luke is sure that Jonathan has more luck with the girls, which doesn’t even make any sense but it’s true. His bright smiles and warm laughter always has crowds of girls competing for his attention.

“So you’re a kissing virgin” Luke giggles and is promptly kicked in the shin for his teasing, he deserves it he thinks, but then his Mortal Kombat character is killed and he gasps in outrage.

“So who the hell have _you_ kissed, anyway?” Jonathan asks as his character does his victory pose. “And don’t even try to lie”   
Luke snorts. “I don’t need to lie, because I actually _have_ kissed girls before, tons.”  
“Oh, yeah? Like who?” Jonathan challenges.  
“Ashley.”  
Jonathan falters a little. “From history class…?”  
“Yup,” Luke answers proudly. Ashley was one of the most popular girls in school; she was the head cheerleader with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes she was really cute and a little shy and she thought Luke was cute, too.  
Jonathan looks at him a little sceptical and Luke’s a little bit offended at the face Jonathan’s pulling, “Really?”   
“Yeah, really.”  
Jonathan doesn’t say anything more, and so many seconds pass by that Luke wonders if he’s fallen asleep.

“What did it feel like?” Jonathan mutters all of a sudden, startling him. He sounds legitimately curious and a little irritated.  
Luke doesn’t get him sometimes.   
“It felt… good? Yeah, it was good,” he attempts to explain. “Her lips were pretty soft, soft and warm and I liked it, I liked it a lot.”   
It’s completely silent again for a few seconds, but then Jonathan whispers, “Can you show me?”

Luke pauses, not really sure what to say. How on earth was he going to show his best friend how he _kissed_ someone?  
“…Wait, you want me to… _kiss_ you?” he asks, because that’s exactly what it seems like Jonathan is implying, but he could be wrong. After all, why the hell would Jonathan want to kiss _him_ , of all people? Boys don’t kiss other boys. At least he’s sure they don’t, boys kiss _girls_.   
But it’s when he sees Jonathan nod his head, seriousness alight in his bright blue eyes and their game paused in the background a cold rush of nervousness travels down his spine because this is definitely weird.

“But… isn’t your first kiss supposed to be with the person that you like? Isn’t it meant to be special or something?”  
Jonathan gives a nonchalant shrug as if he doesn’t care that much, but his hands are fiddling nervously with Luke’s bed sheets and he won’t actually meet Luke’s eyes. “You’re the person I like the most, so why not?”

Well, it’s reassuring to know that his best friend likes him, more than anyone else. And that makes something warm rush through his chest.  
Luke wants to make a sassy remark, but he still feels nervous and unsure of whether they should actually be doing this or not. On the other hand, though… kissing feels really good and he wants to do it again. Like, as soon as possible. If he does it with Jonathan then it wouldn’t be so scary, because they’re best friends and he won’t have to worry about whether or not Jonathan still likes him afterwards. Luke knows that sometimes people kiss and then decide that they don’t like each other, but he and Jonathan will always like each other so, yeah—why not?

“Are you sure…?” he asks, just in case Jonathan had only suggested this because he was jealous before. And, there’s also the possibility that he had been joking the entire time and doesn’t _actually_ want to kiss Luke, because he’s a little shit that takes things too far sometimes.   
He doesn’t want Jonathan to regret giving away his first kiss, just because he’s curious.

But, Jonathan just nods seriously again. “Yeah”   
“Oh… okay, then.”

Luke shifts from his position on his bed and moves closer to Jonathan, Saliva’s Always, floating quietly through the radio and Jonathan doesn’t move or say anything at all, just patiently waits for Luke to kiss him.   
So, Luke does just that. He leans closer until there isn’t any space left between them and gently places his hand on Jonathan’s jaw and connects their lips. He only keeps them there for a few short seconds before he pulls back wondering if that’s good enough.  
Jonathan’s blue eyes flutter open and he simply stares back into Luke’s dark eyes at first, not saying anything until he asks, “Is that how you kissed Ashley?”

Luke shrugs his shoulders. “Kind of, yeah.”  
“Kiss me like you kissed her,” Jonathan demands, shifting impossibly closer.  
  
Before he knows it, Jonathan is eagerly kissing him again. Maybe a little too eagerly, because Luke is forced to bring up his other hand and cup the nape of his neck, urging him to slow down a bit. Jonathan does, and then it’s smooth sailing from that point on as they slowly kiss each other.

Luke thinks that Jonathan’s lips are even warmer than Ashley’s had been, although Jonathan’s are just a little chapped and rough. He likes them anyway, because they feel good sliding against his own and they have a really nice shape, too. He also thinks it’s kind of cute how Jonathan has a hand fisted in the front of his AC/DC shirt, still so enthusiastic and maybe even a little overwhelmed by the soft kissing; and at one point, Luke is _positive_ that he hears a small whine coming from the older boy in front of him.

He can still hear the music playing in the background and he can’t help but feel the music thrum through his veins.

_~I love you..._  
I hate you...   
I can't get around you...   
I breathe you...   
I taste you...

When they finally break the kiss, both of them are breathing heavily with deep blushes high on their cheeks. Luke definitely hadn’t kissed Ashley like _that_ , but Jonathan doesn’t need to know that little detail. Right now, he wonders if kissing his best friend can become a normal thing or not, because that had been a lot of fun and it felt even better than he imagined it would.

For now, Jonathan smiles and exhales a satisfied sigh. “That was nice,” is all that he says, before turning around and unpausing the game. Luke watches him for a second, watching as he picks through the game characters and afterwards when they’ve played a few games Jonathan goes home, Luke sits in the dark and wonders why his heart is still beating so fast.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please reeeeeview it & send me more prompts


End file.
